This invention relates to reversing apparatus and more particularly to reversing apparatus for reversing the direction of fixed pitch propellers which propel a ship.
Ship propulsion systems require some method of reversing the thrust produced by the propellers in order to slow down, stop and reverse the movement of the ship. Turbine drives often incorporate special blades which can be utilized to reverse the direction in which the turbine rotates. In such instances, reversing apparatus are not required. However, diesel engines, gas turbines, as well as many steam turbines are unidirectional, that is, their direction of rotation is fixed so that gearing or other drives such as variable pitch propellers must be provided to slow down, stop and reverse movement of the ship. The propulsion systems are very large, thousands of horsepower, therefore, the reversing apparatus must be able to transmit large quantities of energy, and be reliable and easy to maintain.